The First Battle
by vindictious
Summary: Told in the ancient way, where the tone of the voice told half the tale.


A Tale of Ancient Remnant

And on that day they gathered near the shore of the middle sea.

For the Darkness stood the hosts of beasts and evil humans. The beasts being led by the great Beowolf known to mankind as Bloodeye.

For the Light were gathered the brothers and sisters of the Defenders . Those great slayers of beasts, warriors all, feared by the Darkness. They were led by the one mankind knew as Wanderer.

He stood before them, tall and proud in his armor, his Dustspear in his hand. By him stood his sons. One men knew as Hammerhand, whose Dusthammer had slain the greatest of the beasts with ease. The other known to us as Guardian, whose Dustspear equalled his fathers, he who had kept us safe through the long nights. Ranged with them stood the daughters of Wanderer. She that we knew as Fleetfoot, with hair as dark as the ravens wing, wielding her great curved blade. Her sister Ironhand stood tall and proud at her side, hands encased in steel and gold, whose fists had crushed the armor of many dark beasts.

Behind them stood the hosts of mankind, human and faunas alike. Their hearts filled with fire, unwilling to let this world fall into darkness. Their weapons newly sharpened, with shields newly painted, to them would fall the task of holding the line as the Defenders brought havoc to the enemy.  
As Wanderer looked upon them, a tear fell from his eye, for he knew that many would fall that day, never to rise again. Laying a hand upon the head of his spear, he did close his eyes and breathe a silent prayer of thanks to Terseus and Drake. She the faunas mage and he the human smith, who had shown mankind the joining of Dust to Steel, forging weapons capable of destroying Darkness.

With great roaring did the fell beasts surge forward to fall upon our host, like a great wave striking a cliff. And like that wave they were thrust back, for mankind did stand like a rock, never wavering nor breaking. Though many of man's army were slain, they did each kill two beasts before falling. Honor them for their courage, for though they were not Defenders, they were brave souls all.

At the midpoint of the battle there came a great rumbling, and from the waves rose the greatest of the serpents, the one know as Blackfang, whose jaws crushed ships and took seafarers to a watery grave. Its gaping mouth did sieze upon Hammerhand, poisoned teeth did pierce his armor, ending his days. A great cry of loss came from his brother Guardian as he flung his spear into the serpents eye, its dust piercing the brain of the monster. Thus ended Blackfang.

Then did Wanderer and Bloodeye join battle. Spear and teeth clashed together, each seeking the death of the other. Blood flowed freely from wounds inflicted, until Wanderer did stumble. The beowolf's great jaws did close upon him in vengeance for its slain bretheren. Thus was the greatest of our heros slain. Horror did threaten to overwhelm those who saw the deed. Yet his daughters were without fear and together slew the great beast, seperating head from body, ending its bloody reign.

Now leaderless, the fell host did fall back, seeking to flee the battlefield. The host of man followed, slaying all that came within reach of their weapons. Yet some few escaped to dark lairs, there to lick their wounds. Even now they bide their time, waiting for the Darkness to return.

There was great rejoicing at the battles end, for Darkness had suffered a defeat and there would be peace in the land. Also was there heard lamentations, for fully half the host of mankind had fallen. Brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, sons, daughters, lay upon the field. Whole families had been slain in defense of this world. Honor these fallen for their courage and sacrifice, for without them mankind would have been ended that day.

When morning came next, the few remaining Defenders did come together, away from the people. By the new sun's light they did swear an oath to each other, that each would seek out and train new champions of mankind from among the people, faunas and human alike. They would teach these champions the ways of Dust and Steel, and forge new Defenders for us against the return of the Darkness.

Dr. Oobleck gently closes the book. Looking up to the students, " Are there any questions or comments on this subject?". A hand rises.  
" Yes Ruby?"  
" Dr. Oobleck, how old is this story?"  
" The original was found carved by hand into a monument in the ruins of the first city of Vale ,excavated some ten years ago. "  
Ruby's eyes widen. " But the first city was built five thousand years ago!"  
Dr. Oobleck adjust his glasses, then smiles. " Precisely!"

Writers note: Students of history and mythology, as well as the followers of the Aesir will note the resemblance to the story of Ragnarok ( the end of this world and the beginning of the new ). I have adapted this to the world of Remnant as I know it. If mistakes were made, they are my own. This is how I imagined the beginning of the " Combat Schools " as well as the Academies.  
If you noted the resemblance between " the daughters of Wanderer" and the characters Ruby and Yang, remember that history has a tendency to repeat itself.  
A thousand years and more ago, tales like these were told two ways. High and Low styles. The High style employed poetry and was told in Kings courts and Nobles houses. I chose the Low, or common, style. No poetry, just telling the tale for entertainment and education for common people like me. The nobility can go find their own stories!


End file.
